


Liquid Dreams

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are Siblings, Dreams, F/M, Hidden pregnancies, Love Triangles, Multi, Riddles, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Soul Bond, Surprise Kissing, Visions in dreams, hidden birth records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: A Riddle in Late Narcissa Malfoy's vault, as well as a heart to heart meeting with the Portrait of Severus Snape, gives Hermione Granger all her answers. Ever since, both Harry and Draco had kissed her and confessed their feelings for her, her world tilted on its axis. She pines for them and they haunt her in her dreams morphing into dragons flying together off a rugged cliff. Now armed with answers and finally accepting the fact that she would listen to the call of her soul and heed to the whispers of her heart, she leaves Magical London for good to spend the rest of her life with the two brothers, she has fallen in love with.  (au) (one-shot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Liquid Dreams

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

* * *

****

**Liquid Dreams**

The woman with chestnut brown hair peered over the boulders and watched the two men standing side by side watching the horizon. She would be lying to herself if she dared to think she didn’t care for them. She had traveled all the way from Magical London to find these two reclusive wizards. One she thought she could convince herself to forgive. And without the other, she felt hollow from within.

_ After the battle of Hogwarts, Draco Lucius Malfoy had gone underground right after the Wizengamort had declared him free. And a week later, Harry James Potter had vanished leaving behind a letter for Hermione Granger. “I realized if I stayed any longer, I would either end up breaking your heart or spoiling my estranged relation with Ron. If you had ever loved me, let me go. Don’t worry, the dragon keeps me company.” The last line was the clue. _

_ She had waited for the press to grow frustrated and stop looking for him. She had waited for Ginny to find a doting husband in Blaise Zabini. And she was glad that Neville Longbottom had finally given up on looking for The Man who lived twice and rather focus on teaching about magical plants, before parting ways with Ron Weasley. _

_ The salty wind whipped over her face drawing freezing tendrils over her skin, breaking the smooth surface, and calling those goosebumps forth. Though she felt warm and relieved, she was aware she couldn’t continue standing there all alone. Their magic was calling at her.  _

_ It was hours before she had discovered two classified files. Birth records well hidden in Narcissa Malfoy’s personal Vault at Gringotts. ‘A riddle locked those papers and only a muggle-born witch could unlock it.’ The penmanship did not belong to Late Mrs. Malfoy. It was her former professor’s .scrawling words. The Handwriting that littered all over her potion assessments, trying hard to belittle her hard work!  _

_ The riddle was what had piqued her interest. _

_ “Sired by father who gambled with both light and dark _

_ They walk the earth together. _

_ One’s blood dipped in darkness vile _

_ The other’s mind wrecked with evil himself. _

_ One had no choice and the other was the chosen one. _

_ Brothers bound by soul and sire’s sacrificial magic _

_ Together they walk the earth on which they were conceived. _

_ Awaiting the coming of their Evenstar.” _

__

_ She knew instantly why she could never love Ron. She knew right away, why Harry’s presence, his touch, and his laughter made her soar like a free bird. And then there was Draco Malfoy, whose glares left her warm and flustered, whose taunts made her angry enough to lose her temper. Merlin! He knew what effect he had on her. Because right after the battle, he had pulled her inside an alcove and pinned her against the wall. His wrists had her hands trapped over her head. His breath had fanned over her flushed cheek and his apologies had melted her resolve. _

_ They had kissed and he had let her see his mind. Standing there towered over her small body, he had confessed. “I think I am in love with you. I have been for a long while. But I am aware, we are not meant to be star-crossed lovers. The world will not wish to see that happen. But it can’t stop me from loving you, for the rest of Eternity, my witch. Even if I have to live with half my soul.” _

_ That night at the Astronomy Tower, Harry had told her “James Potter was not my dad,” while hugging her and crying over her voluminous hair. She whispered trying to coax the man to say something more. Instead, he had pulled back and kissed her. She couldn’t push him away, not because this was Harry, but because it felt better than it was with Ron. And distinctly similar to that of Draco’s passionate caresses. _

_ When they parted, she had whimpered,” Why?” _

_ Shuddering at her question, the young man whispered,” Because I am selfish, arrogant and a snarky bastard. Literally, I am. And I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one you choose. But you chose Ron. I will honor your decision. As for me, I will live holding on to this memory of a kiss under the stars. Even if I have to live with half my soul.” _

_ ~ _

_ She might have closed her eyes shut because the very next moment they had engulfed her in an embrace. In unison, they had asked,” How did you find us?” _

_ Hugging them back she replied gleefully,” Your father insisted that for once I should stop being an insufferable-know-it all, and listen to my heart and heed to the call of my soul.” _

_ Draco chuckled close to her ear,” Did he know? I wonder, will he ever let go of his barbed remarks!” _

_ Harry sniggered nuzzling against her other shoulder,” I missed you. But I miss him as well. Now that I know who he was…I wish he was here as well.” _

_ “You were right you know. Both of you were right, the world will not understand this bond we share, people will not understand the love we nurture for each other.” She cupped their faces one by one and had kissed them reverently. After months of separation. She was finally home. _

“Mmm,” A male voice spoke to her left,” you know I could get used to this,” another to her right groaned,” so can I…,’ she leaned behind to kiss the blonde after snogging the brunette languidly. Two pairs of hands traced her flanks and legs brushed against her thigh. Moaning in delight she murmured,” So can I. I wonder what the world is thinking right now.” As she turned on her back and the two men propped themselves on their elbows and smiled down at her blissfully. Draco drew circles over her shoulder and Harry mirrored his moves but his fingers were dancing around her navel. He smirked and replied,” I am sure about one thing. They won't even dream about you deliciously tangled in our bedsheets lying prone between us, and just enjoying our undivided attention.”

She giggled and poked his chest, but Draco caught that finger mid-air and bit it lustfully. “Harry, I think we can safely say, three of us are where we are meant to be. As for the world…let it rot alone.” Nuzzling against her neck, he started peppering her skin with warm kisses, while Harry captured her lips once again. Murmuring over those hickeys, Draco enquired,” so you dreamt about us?”

She hummed,” Yes, two dragons with half hearts flying over an ocean. With a high cliff visible at a distance. One as white as the moon and the other glowing like the sun. And after I forced Professor Snape’s portrait to accept the truth, I was certain.”

Harry settled over her chest as Draco caressed her jawline,” YOU spoke to him?” 

Malfoy corrected,” The perfect question would be, HE spoke to you?”

She smirked,” Yes, he was stubborn at first, but after I told him at Glema Evenstar happened to be my great great grandmother, he gave out and confirmed.”

“What did he say?” Harry looked up at her with interest.

“He hid Lily here, at this cottage on the cliff. It belongs to my ancestor, Glema Evenstar, a seer and a witch, who fled the mainland while muggles hunted and burnt witches. And after she left him and went and married James. Your Mother used to visit him while he nursed his bleeding heart,” Hermione pointed at Malfoy, “He confessed he knew you both were his sons but chose to keep quiet about it.”

“So Mum was already...when she got married...why didn’t she stay with…?” Harry struggled to say the obvious.

Malfoy replied, saving Hermione the trouble to comfort the other man,” A man who fiddles with Dark Magic is considered a pariah. And Severus was inclined to join the Dark Forces. I won’t blame your mother, Harry if she wanted to give you a better future.” 

“I see.”

“As for me,” Draco pointed a finger at himself,” I knew I was not my father’s son. I looked like him most of the time. But I was aware it was a ruse. After receiving the Dark Mark, when Snape came to visit me, I was awake though my mother thought otherwise. I watch them hug each other and cry together. Snape had vowed to her,’I will bring the snake down, I will make sure my other son kills him this time. And I will guard our son with my life, you can have my word.’ They had tactfully fooled Bellatrix and Lucius, come to think of it.”

Hermione hugged them both and whispered,” I had to ask him a personal question. And it baffled me that he would answer it with such conviction.”

“What did you ask?”

“I asked him whether it was possible for two people to share one heart?”

“And what did he say to that?”

“He said, ‘I have split my heart and my soul to love two women and care for two sons. It is up to you now Miss Evenstar Granger, to join the four pieces back into one and embrace the love of your life.’ His portrait shook, and a scroll of parchment down from behind. It had the address to this place and it was only meant for me to see. So here I was, after a long day of apparitions. I made sure, no one will come looking for me.”

They asked in unison,” So what have you decided, what will it be?”

She smiled back at the canopy hugging both of them together, “I chose to love you both and keep listening to my heart.”


End file.
